


Role Models

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has some advice. It's good advice too, just trust him on that.Oneshot/drabble





	Role Models

“You know what?” Keith said. “I have some advice. Some dating advice. The best way to a girl’s heart is just punching through the ribcage." 

Oh shit. Shiro leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Keith looked surprised, but he was quick to correct himself on that. Well, at least sort of.

“Apparently this is illegal. But don’t let that stop you!”

“You’re my role model,” Lance said with a big dumb grin.

“I don’t even like girls.” Keith admitted.


End file.
